


Of Good Evenings And Splendid Afternoons

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: To say Draco is tired and overworked after two weeks of meetings, discussions and paperwork, is the biggest understatement of the year. Luckily, Hermione knows just the person who'd like to take him home and make him relax.





	1. Something lost, found again

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for tumblr, so if you reconise it, it's from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Hermione,s POV, the second is Harry and the last is Draco

When Hermione got a memo from Percy, asking for her assistance, she was quite surprised. Her department had jurisdiction over non-human magical life forms, and Percy did something with international transportation. They hardly ever worked together.

“You asked for me?” She said briskly as she approached her husband’s older brother. She was ready to tell him off for calling her in at work over a private business. After all, what else was there that concerned them both? It wouldn’t be the first time one of his important memos turned out to be about next week’s barbeque.

“I did.” Percy halted his conversation with his assistant and gestured towards his office. “I have a problem in there, which I think falls more under your expertise than mine.”

Hermione shot Percy an impatient look, forcing him with just a glare to get to the point. She was tired, she wanted to go home, and she already had very little patience when it came to Weasley shenanigans. Percy jumped into action, gestured for her to stay quiet, and softly opened the door to his office.

Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any noise. Whatever it was she’d been expecting to find, _that_ was not it. Percy swiftly closed the door again, and gave her a pointed look. “See? More your area.”

Hermione slowly dropped the hand from her mouth, still trying to wrap her head around the situation. Because this also put several of her own problems into a new light. Not a much clearer light, but definitely different from before. “How did that happen?”

“Conference in Prague went on for two extra days, and he wasn’t scheduled to join that team in the first place. He had to work even deeper into the night to familiarize himself with all of it. Then the Head of International Affairs needed him for that emergency summit of the Magical United Nations, and after that there was his usual task in Brussels. From what I know of his last two weeks, he hasn’t seen a proper bed for more than fifteen hours max.”

Hermione put a hand through her recently braided hair and sighed. She could feel all of her energy draining just from hearing about this. “What’s he doing in your office?”

“I needed his expertise on something, but I’m getting someone else to look into it.” Percy replied as he took over a file from his assistant and signed it. “I also got him this entire weekend off, but I don’t know if I have to send him home or if someone can pick him up. Hence me asking you.”

“Hmm.” Hermione nodded, and grabbed an empty piece of parchment from the nearest desk. She was pretty sure she knew someone who would be more than happy to come over and pick up a very tired and very overworked Draco Malfoy.

_Harry, I found something of yours. It’s in Percy’s office. Please hurry._

_X~ Hermione_

Then she folded the memo and send it on its way. “Done and dusted, I think.”

Percy sighed, a relieved look on his face. Before they even had time to shake hands and part ways, a cloaked figure came running towards them. Hermione smiled when she saw her best friend. He’d been worried sick about how things stood in his recent relationship with Malfoy. The man hadn’t answered his letters for over two weeks. “‘S he here?”

His eyes darted from Percy to Hermione, trying to decipher something on their faces. Hermione laughed. It was adorable to see how very much in love Harry was. “Right through the door there. Try not to jump him, he’s a bit fragile.”

“And look at this before you go in.” Hermione raised her eyebrows as Percy handed Harry a sheet of parchment. “This is his schedule from the past two weeks. Personal mail doesn’t get delivered to ministry officials assigned to Level Four duty, because it would be too distracting. I haven’t heard the fine details yet, but I think that’s why he hasn’t owled you.”

“But… What….” Hermione watched Harry’s eyes grow wide as he took in the infamous glory of the work hours for a Magical British Policy Maker. “These are eighteen hour work days at least! How is that even legal?”

“Since democracy would never work without a little overtime. The system’s already slow as it is. Compromise takes a lot of hours, preparation, meetings-,” Percy started to explain, but Hermione gestured for him to shut up. This was not the time to teach Harry about the fine details of work pressure that came with the job of international policy making.

“He’s dedicated to his job, Harry. And determined to prove himself.” Harry looked up at her and she could read his unspoken words in his eyes. _But he doesn’t have to. I keep telling him he doesn’t have to. He’s done enough_. “Don’t breech that subject, Harry. He’s got the weekend off, I suggest you get in there and make him forget about those hours for a while.”

“By which she means let him sleep!” Percy called after Harry when he ran off. He didn’t seem to be listening though. Percy put a panicked hand through his hair and yelled, “Don’t mess up my papers!”

Percy’s face filled with horror as he heard a strong locking and silencing charm come over his office. Hermione laughed. Percy had clearly never seen the two of them together. “I wouldn’t worry too much about those papers, Perce. More about your desk.”

 


	2. Good night

Harry opened Percy’s office door to find a serenely sleeping Draco Malfoy on his visitor’s chair. Though it was probably just Harry who thought the blonde looked serene. To any sane person, Draco looked like a snoring, doorling, overworked and dead-tired disaster who was about to fall face first onto the floor.

Quickly Harry stepped forward and dumped himself on Draco’s lap, securing him to the chair and startling him awake. “What the hell are you-”

Harry shut his possible boyfriend up with a kiss. He’d been worried sick for the last two weeks, wondering if Draco was really busy or if Harry simply wasn’t important enough to him to bother writing to. His insecurity had been uncalled for though. Despite his exhaustion and rude awakening, Draco’s first response to seeing Harry was still a smile that took over his entire face. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He chuckled when he heard Draco’s voice. It was hoarse and broken, no doubt due to endless meetings and discussions. “I’m under strict orders to take you home, love.”

He handed Draco Hermione’s note, hoping that it would spark the same reaction in Draco as it had in him. A sense of excitement, mixed with affection and domesticity.

_Harry, I found something of yours. It’s in Percy’s office. Please hurry._

_X~ Hermione_

“Since when am I ‘something’?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry. But his eyes told Harry that he too, had focussed much more on the ‘yours’ part than the ‘something’, which was just there to keep Harry in the dark for a bit longer. Hermione was a worse tease than Draco when she wanted to be.

“Since it’s what the woman wrote who got me in your lap.” Harry kissed Draco again, making sure it was loving and slow, and wouldn’t wake the man up too much. He was due back in bed very soon after all. “I wouldn’t complain about it if I were you.”

“I think it’s a very good thing that you’re not me.” Draco attempted to hug him, but gave up halfway through, his muscles too tired to carry the weight of his arms. So instead he just looked up at Harry, his grey eyes half shut, thick with sleep and alight with affection. “Nothing would get done.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. There was a lot people could say about him, but not that he needed a better work ethic. He always left the office later than everyone else. Or at least that had been the case before this _thing_ with Draco had started. “Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Draco shrugged, and yawned against his chest. He didn’t bother lifting his head again when it was over, and he muttered his next words against Harry’s chest. “Something, I thought… No. Stop. Too hard. Don’t ask difficult questions.”

Harry laughed, and ignored Draco’s sleepy request just to tease him. “What’s the square root of twenty four?”

“Fuck you.” Draco sagged a little further against Harry’s chest. “Also, four point nine something.”

Harry had thought it was impossible to fall more in love with the Slytherin resting against his chest. Judging by the way his heart swelled as Draco answered his stupid question though, he’d been wrong. So very wrong. “You’re ridiculous, Malfoy.”

“Hmm.” Draco hummed, almost as if he was agreeing with the statement. Harry knew it was because he was dozing off again though, and he didn’t blame him. He’d be dead after just two days of working like Draco did, and he had survived two killing curses.

“Come on, let’s get you in bed.” He dragged Draco to his feet and guided him towards Percy’s floo, which was just big enough to fit two people if they stood close together. He pulled Draco into a tight embrace. Then he dropped a pinch of powder and whispered, “home”.

When they reached his flat Harry helped Draco brush his teeth and get into his pyjamas. The fact that the Slytherin let him do that, and shamelessly used him to lean against when exhaustion caused him to sway on his feet, let Harry realise something very important; Draco trusted him.

Draco Malfoy, the most guarded and cautious person Harry knew, trusted him. He kissed Draco’s forehead and smiled. It was a wonderful thing to know.

“Stop it.” Draco muttered as he let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder.

“Stop what?” He asked confused, not sure if this was Draco reliving his meetings as he half slept or if he was actually talking to him.

“I… Things.Tired.” Draco buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, and when Harry put his arms around the other man his legs gave out. The last few feet between the bathroom and the bed were a bridge too far for Draco.

Smiling, Harry crouched a little, put one arm underneath Draco’s knees, and carried him bridle-style to bed. It wasn’t like Draco would remember it in the morning, so he allowed himself to be sappy for once.

As soon as they reached the bed, Draco draped himself over Harry’s body, preventing him from getting up again. Though now that he had a sleepily muttering Draco on top of him, he didn’t really want to get up anymore. He’d die a happy man if he could be Draco’s mattress for the rest of his life.

“Y’ warm. ‘S nice.” Draco curled up on his chest, rapidly leaving the land of the waking. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, and good night.” Harry whispered against the blonde strand of hair now covering his mouth. And after a moment of inner conflict he added, “I love you.”

Draco stirred a little. And then, very softly, he whispered, ”Love you too.”

 


	3. Good Morning

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Draco got the vague idea that someone was leaving the bed. With difficulty, he attempted to stop that from happening, throwing his limbs in the general direction of the departing body. It was no use though, the heat source left anyway, after saying something that sounded sweet but that his brain didn’t feel like processing.

With a deep sigh, he rolled onto his stomach and allowed sleep to pull him back out of the world. He was still warm enough, the blankets were safe and soft, and the bedroom was still dark. It was too early for anything but sleep, and if his ridiculous boyfriend had different ideas about that, then that was his problem.

“Draco….” _No. Go away. Too early_. “Draco… I made breakfast.”

Draco wrestled his arm loose from underneath the blankets and threw it in the general direction of the voice. He got the bull’s eye on the first try. His fingers wrapped around Harry’s thin wired glasses frame, and as soon as his sleepy stiff muscles would work he pulled his treasure under the duvet.

“Draco!” Harry sounded offended, but not as offended as Draco felt after being so rudely awakened. Though he didn’t even try to get the smirk off his face and he held Harry’s glasses captive under his pillow. “Draco, give those back!”

“No.” Draco muttered, smiling when he heard an annoyed huff coming from Harry. He had no interest in being polite or lovable in any way this early in the morning. “They’re mine now. Find other ones.”

_And leave me alone_. But he just thought that last bit, because he didn’t actually want Harry going anywhere. Which made him realise that something had happened the night before. Something… Big. Important. His memory was hazy about everything, and last night was a particularly big blur, so he couldn’t remember what. Stupid sleep fog.

“Merlin’s beard, Malfoy. You’re impossible in the morning.” Draco smirked. _Correct_.

Harry sat down next to him on the bed. Without even making a conscious decision about it, Draco stuck his arms out and wrapped himself around Harry, not caring one bit about how clingy that made him look. He was a grumpy, clingy little devil in the morning, and if Harry wanted to date him then that was something he ought to get used to anyway.

As it happened his new position put his head directly in front of one of Harry’s folded legs, he saw when he cracked one eye open. He smirked, leaned forward, and….

“Ouch! Malfoy!” Draco laughed, finally waking up a bit more as Harry cried out more in surprise than pain. “Did you just _bite_ me?”

As a reply, Draco just rolled over and smiled smugly at his half-blind lover. “No.”

“Yes you did! You bit me! I can see your teeth in my leg, you menace.” Harry rubbed his leg and glared at him. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me.” And suddenly his memory from the night before was back. The help with undressing, the brushing of his teeth, the bridal-style bed-carrying… And the love confession. From both of them.

“I do.” Draco looked up to see all traces of annoyance and offence had left Harry’s face. Instead he now looked serious. Serious and… Sappy. Very very sappy. And in love.

“You carried me to bed.” Draco said, still trying to process what this all meant. A love confession from his crush since _forever_ was a lot to deal with on the early morning. He wasn’t sure if he could do it.

“I did.”

Draco let a silence fall, as he stared up into those green eyes. They were scared, but also loving, and safe, and happy and _everything_. “I love you too.”

And then Harry’s lips were on his, and he was picked up and dragged into Harry’s lap, and it was _bliss_. It almost made up for the fact that Harry had just wrenched him out from underneath the warm, soft duvet. Almost.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with a man who _bites_.” Harry laughed against his lips. “I carry you to bed, I confess my love to you, make you breakfast, confess my love to you _again_ , and in return you _bite_ me.”

“What can I say?” Draco replied, giddy from the feeling that Harry _loved him_. Actual love and actual him and actual _Harry_. The single most annoying, sweet, reckless and brave man in the whole universe, _loved him_. “I’m high maintenance.”

“No, you’re not high maintenance, you’re just an asshole.” Harry shook his head, a tender smile on his lips. Draco wanted to kiss that smile, so he did. He deepened the kiss as he pulled the duvet out from underneath Harry. Then, using way too much energy for such an early morning, he pushed Harry over and threw the blankets over them again.

“That too.” He nestled himself on Harry’s chest, relishing in the warmth of his body and the cozyness-factor of the blanket mountain.

Then he kissed Harry again. On his lips, his nose, his forehead, and then he worked his way down over his cheek, ear and neck until he reached his collarbone. There, he sucked a gentle mark onto his skin, and lightly bit him again. “Now sleep. It’s too early for any of this.”

Harry laughed. It was a deep, rumbling laugh that made Draco press his face against Harry’s chest so he could feel the fibrations. Harry’s laugh was the most wonderful sound, and he planned to let Harry make it as often as he could. That much the man deserved. That and so much more.

“Draco?” _Shut up Harry_. Draco let out a protesting moan and slid further down Harry’s torso, hiding under the blankets. “You do realise that it’s not actually early, right? It’s half past twelve.”

“Shush.” With a half annoyed, half loving grumble, he hoisted himself up until he was face to face with Harry again. “Still too early.”

Harry kissed his nose, so soft it tickled and he almost sneezed. “When is it not too early then?”

“Never.” He kissed Harry again. Firmly this time, to show him how it was done. And to hopefully drive the realisation that Draco was extremely ticklish out of his mind. If Harry ever found that one out, he’d be a dead man.

Harry laughed again. “You’re not really a morning person now, are you?”

“I’m not a person at all in the morning, Potter.” Draco collapsed on top of Harry, still feeling the exhaustion from the past two weeks in every fiber of his being. The only thing that had kept him going through all those endless meetings, was the prospect of this. Of falling into bed, hopefully with Harry, and not coming out of it for at least a whole day.

Pushing through legislation without bribery was rewarding work, but undoable without someone to come home to. Someone to remind him why he was trying this hard. Why it was so important to get better laws and institutions concerning magical children in the muggle world, and their integration into magical society.  People like the Dursley’s should never have a free reign again.

“I still love you when you’re not a person.” Harry whispered against his hair, and all thoughts of teasing the man fled Draco.

“Love you too, Harry.” He kissed his lover gently on the lips. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last one! Please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
